This invention relates to a cork screw furnished with a bell-shaped housing and a cork-screw blade such that the cork is able to be lifted out of the neck of a bottle without reversing the turning direction of the cork-screw blade.
From a not previously published patent application a cork screw furnished with a bell-shaped housing is known in which the cork-screw blade is arranged with one of its ends at the closed end of the bell-shaped housing and the bell-shaped housing is so mounted on a sleeve-like body that it is axially shiftable and rotatable thereon. The sleeve-like body is provided at its outer circumference with two circular shoulders arranged at a a distance from one another and the bell-shaped housing is provided at the lowermost portion of its inner circumference with a circular shoulder which cooperates with the shoulders of the sleeve-like body in order to limit the shifting movements of the bell-shaped housing. The known cork screw has a tommy handle which is integrally formed with the bell-shaped housing and consists, with the exception of the cork-screw blade, of plastic material in order to be able to produce the cork screw as economically as possible. The economic production from plastic material, however, is adversely affected by the fact that the bell-shaped housing cannot be made in one piece not only because of the circular shoulder arranged at its inner circumference but also because of the limitation of its shifting movements on the sleeve-like body. The bell-shaped housing rather consists of two longitudinal halves which after assembly must be welded together on the sleeve-like body. This is complicated and time consuming. Furthermore, by the arrangement of the sleeve-like body the consumption of the material required for producing the cork screw is enormous. This, however, is of great importance because a cork screw is a mass product.